


lust that I've already spilled

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, bc Krauser can't shut up lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “C’mon, Leon,” Krauser taunted, grinning as widened his stance. “This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	lust that I've already spilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatsueli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsueli/gifts).



> for [a tumblr prompt](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/623069718356623360/smut-prompts-1-this-cock-isnt-gonna-suck). 
> 
> idk it’s porn. just porn :’D

“C’mon, Leon,” Krauser taunted, grinning as widened his stance. “This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.” He settled his hands on his hips, his rock hard cock jutting up from between his legs. He was perfectly aware of how Leon was still lost in the pleasurable haze of being fingered all the way to his first orgasm of the night, but he wasn’t a patient man. He wanted his share, and he wanted it now.

With slightly shaky arms Leon pushed himself off the wall, taking the two steps that separated them before wordlessly sinking down onto his knees in front of Krauser. He was still shivering lightly, his cheeks flushed and his breaths shallow, but he smirked up at Krauser as if he was the one in control of the situation. “I thought you wanted to fuck my mouth?” he asked, conversationally, as if he was making a remark about the goddamn weather. 

With a grunt Krauser stepped closer. He grabbed the base of his dick, pressing the head against Leon’s lips. “Be careful what you wish for,” he grunted, more to himself than to Leon, really. He rubbed the head of his cock against Leon’s lower lip, spreading precum on it, and he couldn’t hold back a low rumbling groan at how good it felt. 

“Stick out your tongue,” Krauser instructed after a moment, and for once Leon didn’t have anything to fire back at him. Instead Leon did exactly as he’d been told, lolling out his tongue for Krauser to rub against. Mesmerized by the sight, by the slick slide of his cock against Leon’s tongue, Krauser kept it up until his self control snapped.

In one swift motion he snapped his hips forward, forcing his rock hard dick as deep into Leon’s throat as he could. He didn’t even pause as Leon gagged, only pulled back all the way and slammed right back in. It wasn’t that he didn’t notice Leon’s hand on his thigh trying to hold him back, weakly resisting the rough treatment, he simply ignored it. 

Besides, Leon’s other hand was between his own legs, lazily stroking his half-hard dick. He _had_ asked for this. The memory of the sound of his voice when he’d breathed a “I want you to ruin me” hotly into Krauser’s ear still made Krauser’s dick twitch, all of his blood rushing south and making him harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

“C’mon just like that,” Krauser moaned, sliding his fingers into Leon’s hair as he held him in place. He kept shallowly thrusting into his mouth, never pulling back a lot, and with every single thrust the head of his cock hit the back of Leon’s throat. “You’re taking it so well for me,” he went on, voice a rough rumble, unable to keep silent.

After a while he brought his free hand to Leon’s head, too, using the grip he had of him to pull him even closer. Leon sputtered and choked, twisting in Krauser’s grip, but there was no getting away from him. Steadily Krauser pulled him closer until his nose was buried in Krauser’s pubes, the entire massive length of Krauser’s cock inside of him. 

Krauser looked down, pleased with his handiwork. There were tracks of tears down Leon’s cheeks but he knew better than to think those were from anything else except how hard he’d tried to keep from gagging. Saliva was running down Leon’s chin, from where his lips were stretched taut around Krauser’s girth, and when Krauser gave a short, experimental jab of his hips Leon could only gargle. 

“So good,” Krauser muttered, brushing a thumb over Leon’s lower lip, rubbing his own shaft with the pad of his thumb in the process. “You wanted it rough, comrade,” he said with a smirk, sort of proud of how level his voice sounded when faced with something like _this_ , something that was straight from shameful porn. “You’ve only got yourself to blame.”

The words had barely left Krauser before he shifted his hand for a better grip of Leon’s hair. He brushed his fingers over Leon’s cheek, almost in a caress, but then all the warning he gave Leon was a smirk before he pinched his nostrils shut. 

Immediately Leon tried to gasp for breath but it only resulted in him swallowing around the cockhead in his throat. His body twisted, as he tried to get away from the iron grip on him, but that did absolutely nothing else except make his throat spasm around Krauser’s cock, causing the older man to thrust forward. “F-fucking _hell_ , Leon,” Krauser moaned, snapping his hips forward another time, just because he could. 

As much as he loved the visual, the feeling of Leon choking on his dick, he didn’t _actually_ want to choke him. So he released his hold on Leon’s nose, allowing him to suck in air. Even that made Leon’s throat constrict in swallowing motions and Krauser knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Even then the force of his orgasm took him by surprise, and he could barely keep his eyes open to appreciate the sight of Leon absolutely fucking _ruined_.

Krauser came in messy spurts first down Leon’s abused throat, but then he pulled back so that the rest of it splattered onto Leon’s face, the white in stark contrast to his flushed skin. Krauser kept stroking himself through it, grunting out his pleasure, until he had nothing more to give. 

In one swift motion Krauser dropped down on his knees in front of Leon and yanked the smaller man close, flipping him around so that Leon’s back was pressed against Krauser’s chest. Krauser brought one hand down, slapping Leon’s hand off his dick so he could replace it with his own. 

“So good,” Krauser growled right into Leon’s ear, giving his rock hard cock a slow pull. “Next I’m going to have your ass.” Leon whimpered at the words, his cock twitching. Delighted, Krauser gave him another quick, harsh stroke, scraped his teeth over the spot under Leon’s ear before going on. “I’m going to bend you over and fuck you so hard, so deep, you won’t be able to sit for a _week_.”

Maybe he was exaggerating, but he was damn well going to try. His own dick was already showing signs of interest, with the way Leon was squirming against him, panting harshly as he was pushed higher and higher. “Or would you rather ride me?” he growled, “Writhe on my dick like a common whore?”

Leon bit back a moan, burying his face into Krauser’s neck. He smeared Krauser’s own cum onto his skin with that, but right now Krauser couldn’t have cared less. “That’s it, isn’t it?” he asked instead, and let go of Leon’s erection to dip his hand lower, so he could circle his rim instead. “You want to use me,” he smirked, “you want to sit on my dick like you belong there.” 

Krauser had known he wouldn’t need long but it still took even him by surprise how he was growing hard already, his cock pressing against Leon’s thigh insistently. He knew Leon was still stretched from when he’d gotten him off with his fingers so he didn’t even think twice. He grabbed Leon’s hips in a vice like grip, hoisting him up only far enough so he could press his cock against his hole. 

“Your wish is my command,” Krauser laughed throatily. In one swift movement he yanked Leon back, impaling him on his cock.

Leon came with a shout. 

Magnanimously Krauser gave him a second, relishing the feeling of Leon’s body gripping him, shuddering against him in the throes of his orgasm. Leon kept coming, tensing again and again, as if his climax went on forever, and it took a whole lot of Krauser’s self-control to stay still. Until finally, finally Leon slumped back against him, gasping for air as if it was the only thing he was capable of.

“No time for a break,” Krauser practically whispered into Leon’s ear, enjoying the shiver he gained from him. “I hope you’re ready.” Using the grip he had on Leon’s hips, Krauser slid him upwards a couple of inches, before slamming him back down. 

“F-fuck,” was the only reply Leon managed. 

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
